La Ultima Batalla
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Conjunto de One-shots de los puntos de vista de los personajes de Blood en la batalla final.
1. Chapter 1 Saya

**Los personajes de Blood+ pertenecen a Asuka Katsura, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines lucrativos**

**La última batalla **

**Saya**

Y ahí estoy, frente a frente de mi objetivo final... empuñando mi espada y viendo fijamente sus ojos, esos ojos que resplandecían tanto como los míos seguramente... esos ojos que vi aquel día, que resplandecían y me veían con suficiencia, con satisfacción... me veía con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios manchados de sangre mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo inerte de quien consideraba un padre... esa imagen quedo impresa en mi mente... pero ahora la veo frente a mí con apariencia apacible pero totalmente centrada en el mismo objetivo que yo tengo trazado... acabar con todo de una vez

Ambas atacamos fieramente y el choque de nuestras espadas se escucha en aquel lugar, ambas estamos decididas a darle fin a la otra a como dé lugar, sin importar nada... solamente con el objetivo de matar mientras nos comentamos lo que opinamos

Nos veíamos fijamente, después de un rato de estar en aquella contienda en la cual ninguna daba el brazo a torcer... lo sabía, lo sabíamos y estábamos listas, la hora decisiva había llegado... hicimos que nuestra sangre corriera de nuevo por nuestras espadas, preparándolas para el golpe de gracia y una vez listas nos lanzamos al ataque... un ataque con un golpe certero por parte de ambas.

Ambas espadas atraviesan a su objetivo y tras unos segundos son retiradas del cuerpo de la otra para después observarnos y observar nuestras heridas.

Al poco tiempo se escucha el sonido que ya conocía, aquel que parecía como si un vidrio se estuviera quebrando y vía Diva que veía con miedo y confusión como su cuerpo se estaba cristalizando y luego e vi a mi misma con miedo pues sabía que su sangre me había atravesado con la espada pero mi herida solo sangraba pero no me cristalizaba como ella.

- Diva – se me escapo de los labios al darme cuenta que no me pasaba nada

- ¿Por qué a mí?... ¿Por qué solo me esta... pasando a mi? ¿Por qué? – me dijo y su voz sonaba confundida

Corrí hacia ella con miedo reflejado mientras su cuerpo seguía haciéndose pedazos y su brazo se desprendió de su cuerpo. Sin pesar en nada me acerque a ella tratando de evitar que se siguiera cristalizando aunque eso era inevitable e imposible ya revertir lo que sucedía

- Te ayudare – le dije tratando de unir su brazo al resto de su cuerpo y ella menciono mi nombre con un tono triste y confundido – ¡te ayudare! – le dije pero su cuerpo se quebró entre mis manos

Estaba desesperada, tan solo la vi mirarme para luego girar hacia un lado fue entonces que note la presencia de Nathan y me puse en alerta mientras él me veía llevando en sus brazos 2 crisálidas

- No, no vengo a pelear contigo – me dijo para luego agacharse y colocar las crisálidas cerca de Diva

- Mis pequeñas... adiós bebés – dijo ella para luego acariciar las crisálidas y justo entonces su cuerpo termino de volverse piedra

Escuche como Nathan decía que ella solo quería una familia y sentí tanta pena por ella... Nathan decía que la sangre de Diva había perdido su poder cuando ella quedo embarazada lo cual me contesto lo que había pasado. Lo vi levantarse y dirigirse hacia mí por lo que me aleje temiendo que quisiera pelear conmigo pero lo que me pidió fue algo que no esperaba

- Ahora que Diva está muerta no tiene caso que permanezca un caballero, no tiene sentido – me dijo mientras transformaba su cuerpo – saya... podrías matarme – me pidió – mientras yo siga vivo no podrás cumplir tu ultimo anhelo restante... no es verdad mi querido Hagi – pregunto viendo a un costado y entonces me di cuenta que Hagi también estaba ahí – si te apiadas de mi te pido, que termines con mi vida – fue lo que me dijo y entonces lo decidí, tome mi espada para luego dejar correr mi sangre

Oí como decía en tono dramático que su vida terminaba y entonces me dirigí hacia él dispuesta a hacer lo que me pedía no sin antes escuchar un "buena niña" de parte de él y eso fue todo... mi espada lo atravesó a lo largo de su cuerpo y él cayo hacia el agujero dejado por la plataforma que había caído durante la batalla de Hagi y Amshell.

Para cuando acabe con la tarea y volví hacia al cuerpo inerte de Diva la tristeza me embargo de una manera que fue demasiado difícil de contener... y eso debió notarlo Hagi ya que se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la espalda en el justo momento en que mis emociones salieron a flote haciendo que sin poder aguantarlo más llorara ante el cadáver de mi hermana. No importaba cuanto lo mentalizara y lo deseara pero una parte de mi alma se había roto con su muerte, ella era mi hermana, mi sangre, la única familiar que tenía en el mundo, mi otra yo, nacidas de la misma madre. Era doloroso pero algún día tenía que pasar... pero eso no quitaba que doliera de sobremanera para mí.

Deje de llorar cuando un sonido particular llamo mi atención... me dirigí a ver hacia las crisálidas y estas estaban rotas... dos bebes estaban envueltas en ellas y mirando los alrededores como si intentaran reconocer el lugar casi al mismo instante empezaron a llorar.

- Saya si te duele hacer yo puedo – no pude dejar que Hagi continuara y le hice saber que esa tarea era algo que solo me confería a mi... solo de esa forma iba a ponerle fin a la pesadilla de una vez

Quería que todo terminara... y solo había una forma de hacerlo pero justo antes de siquiera realizarlo una presencia atrajo mi atención... la voz de mi hermano Kai quien confundido me preguntaba que estaba haciendo... a lo que solo pude disculparme... y le confesé la verdad... así mismo la promesa que había hecho jurar a Hagi... una promesa que era difícil pero que solo podía pedírsela a él... una promesa que para mí era lo único que me traería paz después de tantos años de conflicto, dolor y sangre... y sabía que era una decisión... que traería dolor a aquellos a quienes amaba.

0000*0000

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola a todos!... bueno pues, me entraron ganas de escribir algo en esta sección y como ya hace un buen tiempo que no escribía nada, el ultimo fic que escribí aquí fue **Crucigrama**, me decidí por esta opción... como vemos, esta historia serán un conjunto de one shots de los puntos de vista de los personajes de Blood+ durante la última batalla y decidí iniciar por el personaje de Saya... sé que a muchos les he dejado el ambiente de ¿se quedo cortado o qué? Y de hecho he decidido dejar hasta aquí los pensamientos de Saya... ya que mi idea original y principal es mostrar tanto al inicio como al final el punto de vista de Saya sobre los pensamientos durante y después del fin de la batalla con Diva.

Por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura y estoy abierta a críticas o lo que se les ocurra respecto a esta historia. Bendiciones a todos y espero sus opiniones ^_^

Nos vemos en el próximo!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	2. Chapter 2 Joel

**Los personajes de Blood+ pertenecen a Asuka Katsura, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines lucrativos**

**La última batalla **

**II. Joel**

Después de tanto tiempo al fin tenemos la certeza de una batalla final. Una batalla que traerá consigo el desenlace a esta guerra de cien años contra los quirópteros. La opera era un evento magno y a la vez se convertiría en el escenario definitivo. A pesar de saber que el sueño de Saya estaba por llegar esperaba al menos que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para seguir en pie hasta terminar con ella... con el máximo objetivo del Escudo Rojo... con Diva.

Al verla en el palco, note claramente la nostalgia, como si algo mas allá fuera a suceder pero realmente ese no era mi asunto, sería su decisión lo que haría y los métodos que utilizaría para terminar con este desastre suscitado hace ya tantos años en el zoológico.

Kai parecía haber notado todo ese aire pesado y había pedido hablar con el sirviente de Saya, dudo entender los motivos que lo llevan a hablar con Hagi pero al igual que con Saya no tomo importancia de ello.

Una vez dado el aviso del arribo de Diva al lugar sé que ha llegado el momento... la batalla final seria completada justo aquí... justo ahora... y a pesar de estar todo preparado no teníamos la certeza de que sucedería pero la máxima prioridad es evitar que la canción de Diva se transmita al mundo.

Todo en posición... todos preparados y cuando pensamos que nada pasaría la opera dio la bienvenida a la segunda reina. Okamura, quien estaba a mi lado, pareció un tanto preocupado al ver la entrada de Diva y no era para menos... con ello dábamos por sentado que el plan A había sido descartado por lo que sin más debía ejecutarse el plan B. En los instantes siguientes a los aplausos y preparación de la sinfónica sentí que mi corazón se detenía y entonces pasó... el canto de Diva se hizo escuchar en aquel recinto y de no ser porque sabía lo que ello significaba me habría encantado aquella melodía fina y hermosa pero sumamente peligrosa.

No sabía que pensar pero entre el avance del canto pudimos notar con Okamura como algunos de los espectadores de la opera comenzaban a verse un poco mal y eso nos advirtió que el proyecto Delta había iniciado. Ante el asombro de todos y de nosotros mismo algunas personas comenzaron a transformase en quirópteros y el público, despavorido por el miedo, intentaba huir del peligro.

Llame pidiendo auxilio a David al ver la cantidad de quirópteros, era claro que los productos distribuidos por Cinq Flèches habían sido consumidos por muchas personas y por consiguiente el numero de quirópteros en el mundo podría ser alarmante. Para cuando el canto cesó advertimos la presencia de alguien más en el escenario... Saya.

Era la hora de la verdad y aun en la distancia podíamos oír las palabras que ambas intercambiaban. Sabía todo sobre Diva según el diario de Joel y mis propias experiencias e informaciones recibidas de la misma Saya, comprendía de cierta forma el dolor de las palabras de Diva pero ello no significaba que simplemente la perdonáramos después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento, después de toda la sangre que se había derramado a través de los años por su causa. Saya estaba sufriendo y lo sabia pero nada podía evitarse... ellas eran quienes debían enfrentarse para darle fin a todo. La batalla era bastante reñida no lo niego pero verdaderamente me sentía admirado de ver como estos seres llamados quirópteros combatían, ambas reinas luchaban a la vez que hablaban de ciertos aspectos por los cuales basaban sus luchas... incluso me sorprendió un poco cuando una de las plataformas se fue abajo y unas estelas cruzaron y destruyeron el techo de la opera, por lo que pude escuchar de Saya y Diva, eran Hagi y Amshell quienes estaban luchando.

Conforme el tiempo de la contienda pasaba entendía que nadie podría detener lo inevitable y cuando finalmente los discursos se acabaron ambas reinas empuñaban con ferocidad sus espadas, bloqueando y atacando a la vez. Okamura me advirtió acerca de un estruendo en los asientos próximos al escenario y pudimos ver como un malherido Hagi intentó atacar a uno de los caballeros de Diva que estaba junto a las crisálidas de las bebés de Diva pero algo en las palabras de aquel caballero hicieron que mirara al batalla de las reinas y entonces desistió de atacar... estaba dejando en manos de Saya el desenlace de la batalla.

Los ataques se suscitaron uno tras otro, y al final cuando ambas parecieron decididas a todo, sus espadas atravesaron el cuerpo de la otra... pero algo pasaba, Diva comenzó a cristalizarse mientras Saya seguía intacta aun cuando la sangre de la otra reina la había atravesado.

Nathan llego al escenario, cargando las crisálidas y acercándolas a Diva justo antes de que esta finalmente se volviera piedra, lo siguiente de lo que fuimos consientes es que Saya acabó con ese caballero. Con cierta pena mire el triste desenlace que se veía frente a mí, era bastante digno de una tragedia de teatro. No importaba desde que ángulo se viera y que tanto odio se podía acumular con los años, nada cambiaba el lazo que unía a Saya y Diva por lo que con su llanto resonando en el teatro comprendí que era tan doloroso, aun a pesar de todo, el haber sido ella quien actuara como un ajusticiador para su propia hermana. Ahora con Diva muerta todo terminaba pero en el mismo instante en que la muerte se presentaba las crisálidas se rompieron y el llanto de unas bebés se escucho en el lugar

- Imposible – susurró el hombre a mi lado mientras yo seguía tan callado como estaba desde hacía ya un tiempo

Saya se aproximo a ellas y vimos sus intenciones... mismas que tras la llegada de Kai confirmamos. No solo era el hecho de matar a Diva, también debía matar a sus propias sobrinas, las hijas de su hermano y caballero... además de acabar con ella misma.

- No puede – oí decir de Okamura quien estaba asombrado con la decisión que Saya había tomado

- Esa decisión es de Saya – por mucho que fuera difícil eral a verdad, sus deseos eran su decisión y si ella quería la muerte para evitar otra guerra entonces era su propia decisión la que prevalecería

Pero para Kai no fue así, intentando convencerla de que era una tontería le hizo ver una perspectiva diferente incluso pidió apoyo en Hagi, un apoyo que no recibió por lo que terminó golpeando y gritándole al caballero de Saya hasta que su voz tranquila le mostro los sentimientos guardados, sentimientos que no me parecían extraños puesto que en primera instancia Saya y él habían compartido tantos años juntos y su lazo amo-sirviente era más que eso. Retirando la espada de las manos de Saya le pidió que viviera... y al final Saya lo acepto, demostrándole su amor a Hagi y su deseo por intentar llevar una vida normal junto a quienes la apreciamos.

Después de todo, no soy nadie para juzgarla, como mi antecesor Joel entendí a la perfección que después del tiempo compartido con ella... había llegado a estimarla enormemente... sin importar su naturaleza ni nada.

Pero antes de sentirnos completamente felices David entro en el teatro informando que lo militares habían activado la opción D. Tanto yo como Okamura nos sorprendimos pues como lo recordó el mismo Okamura esa fue la opción con la cual eliminaron Jambaroo.

- Planean eliminar a los quirópteros para no ser expuestos – afirme con cierto coraje y sin esperar mucho tanto Saya como nosotros nos movilizamos lo más rápido que podíamos para resguardarnos del peligro que corríamos de seguir en las instalaciones de la opera

Tan solo estruendos nos siguieron en nuestro recorrido por buscar una salida rápida y francamente al, por los menos, ponernos a salvo vimos como el edificio y los alrededores desaparecían frente a nuestros ojos... la batalla había terminado... pero esta batalla había dejado marcas profundas en Saya y todos los involucrados.

0000*0000

**Notas de Autora: **

Bueno… he aquí el segundo punto de vista y esta vez fue el turno de Joel Goldsmith. En verdad que estuve repiensa y repiensa con este punto de vista pero repasando el anime me pude concentrar en una idea mas clara sobre los posibles pensamientos de Joel en la inminente batalla fina y esto fue lo que resultó…. Espero que les haya gustado y de verdad que me agraria alguna opinión al respecto…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Blood+ pertenecen a Asuka Katsura, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines lucrativos**

**La última batalla **

**III. David**

Al fin había llegado el momento, he de decir que esto era algo por lo que durante mucho tiempo se había luchado. Muchas vidas se habían perdido a lo largo del tiempo, vidas valiosas y preciados seres queridos y cercanos a nosotros. Por todos ellos y por el bien de todo el mundo habíamos luchado y permanecido en pie aun cuando lo creímos todo perdido. Sé que hubo un tiempo en que perdí mi razón de luchar, perdí de vista mi objetivo y el porqué de la contienda que por tanto años estuvo siempre presente sin embargo al reponerme de ese lapsus de debilidad pude seguir desempeñándome como un miembro tal del Escudo Rojo.

Ahora, a solo minutos de que todo llegue a su final me pregunto ¿cómo todo terminara?... nuestro objetivo soñado y anhelado por años al fin estaba latente y la duda expresada por el jefe sobre si ella se presentaría fue confirmada por la misma Saya.

La verdad durante tanto tiempo en combate contra los quirópteros me había hecho a la idea que debía deshacerme de todos sin importar nada pero conociendo a Saya aprendí el porque para mi propio padre le era tan preciada la vida de ella, no era solo su valor como arma... era su espíritu y la esperanza que nos proporcionaba... era su humanidad aun siendo un quiróptero lo que la hacía especial. Aun sin conocerla él decidió que su vida no era importante sino la de ella... puesto que sin ella el objetivo no sería alcanzado y además... al final de todo merecía una vida distinta de la que por muchos años llevó.

Kai y Hagi habían salido del palco y entre el ambiente distante y un tanto triste que nos rodeaba, Lewis informó el arribo de nuestra estrella de la noche. Sin mayores preámbulos la orden fue dada, ir y eliminarla pero antes de salir le hice saber a Saya la importancia de aquel momento... y...

- ... pero lo más importante es que eres una buena amiga – mi tono sereno y mis palabras parecieron sorprenderla y no la culpo pero eso era lo que en verdad pensaba en ese momento – terminemos ya, aquí... esta noche – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella me devolvía el gesto y afirmaba

El tiempo comenzó a correr para nosotros y por consiguiente tan solo nos quedaba esperar que las cosas se dieran ya sea en pro o en contra nuestra. Cuando vimos a Diva aparecer en el escenario sentí cierta decepción al ver que no había podido ser evitado por lo que iniciamos con el plan B, al menos con ello evitaríamos que la transmisión se expandiera al mundo como se lo hice saber a Kai pero para nuestra molestia Lewis nos hizo saber que ellos estaban usando el satélite del ejercito por lo que no quedaba más opción que ir y destruir el punto desde donde se estaba enviando al señal, de esa forma nos dirigimos hacia las camionetas que estaban cerca del Metropolitan Opera House. Recibí el llamado de auxilio del jefe y supimos que debíamos actuar rápido con nuestra tarea para luego auxiliarle, debíamos antes que nada detener la transmisión y evitar que el planeta entero se plagara de quirópteros.

Llegamos prontamente a la fuente de la transmisión y tras despejar el lugar comenzamos a destruir el equipo y los computadores así mismo Lulu se encargaba de las antenas de transmisión de las camionetas. Estábamos por regresar pero no contábamos con los quirópteros que nos atacaron, de los cuales uno de ellos me había lastimado en el hombro cosa que preocupó a Kai. En poco tiempo nos vimos rodeados de quirópteros pero con la decisión de Lewis sobre ser un señuelo pudimos volver hacia el edificio aunque no sin antes sugerirle que no se expusiera demasiado al peligro.

No podía creer hasta donde iba la idiotez de toda aquella operación. Como Kai lo dijo los Corpse Corp habían sido creados para ser usados a través de Delta 67, iban a usar a los quirópteros como una fuente que generara la petición de ayuda de estos elementos para la eliminación de quirópteros... era tan absurdo todo aquello que hasta se me hacia totalmente desagradable la manera en que se pretendía lograr riqueza... iban a usar a los quirópteros como si se trataran de una epidemia para generar el uso de Corpse Corp en el mundo.

Decidiendo que debíamos separarnos para limpiar el lugar de quirópteros dejé que Kai fuera a buscar a Saya mientras yo iba por el jefe pero en mi camino me encontré con Van quien de no ser por mi estaría muerto por una de sus mismas creaciones. El pobre diablo estaba tan asustado, al parecer había sido abandonado a su suerte en aquel teatro lleno de quirópteros y entre jadeos y miedo me informó de la activación de la opción D por parte del ejército norteamericano por lo que decidí llamar a Julia para que investigara cuanto tiempo teníamos para salir de ahí. La verdad me tranquilizo mucho poder escucharla y justo antes de colgar me pidió prometerle que volvería y así lo hice.

Para cuando por fin llegue no pude sino apreciar que todo había terminado pero antes que admirar advertí a todos sobre las intenciones del ejército por lo que todos comenzaron a movilizarse. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el pasillo por el cual apareció el jefe y el reportero a quienes aligere ante la gravedad de permanecer en el lugar. Después de muchos momentos de tensión y tras ponernos a salvo tan solo escuchamos como fondo como el lugar y sus alrededores desaparecían tras la fuerte explosión que destruyó el escenario de la contienda final de las reinas. Al fin todo había terminado... aunque por lo que vi en Saya... también muchas cosas se habían perdido a través de esta cruel batalla que nos daba más seguridad de ganar la guerra contra los quirópteros que aun restaban en el mundo.

0000*0000

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, ahora fue el turno de David, espero lo hayan disfrutado en otra ocasión publicaré el siguiente punto de vista.

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
